


As Fragile As A Flower

by Mystery_Down_Here



Category: CaRtOoNz - Fandom, H2ODelirous - Fandom, VanossGaming
Genre: Falling In Love, Flower shop AU?, Fluff, Love Triangle, M/M, OOC, Smut, bcuz its my story, its not real, jealous boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Down_Here/pseuds/Mystery_Down_Here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan liked things simple. He lived for self satisfaction and ease. He didn't really mean for all the complications or intended to bring upon so many problems to the people he thought weren't interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haze

It was hot and heavy.

Jonathan felt hazy but not too intoxicated. He knew who he went home with this time. Knew what he was asked to do. Heard the deep moans his partner elicited.

Jonathan focused on his hand again. He curled his knuckles up before parting them and stretching the hole of his partner.

"A-Aahh! NNhhh! Aaahh."

Jonathan's erection ached. With his fumbling fingers, he unbuttoned his jeans and lowered the hem of his boxers down enough to allow ease of access into his partner.

His partner stared at him with dark green eyes clouded in lust.

Jonathan lined his cock up against his hole. He teased his leaking tip against the clenching spot.

He felt his partner's hand lay atop his forearm. "P-Please enter. I-I can't hold it in any longer..."

Jonathan nodded in the dark. He lined himself up again and slowly pushed inside his partner.

"A-AAAaahhh!"

Jonathan kept pushing himself inside until the base of his cock touched skin.

"A-Ah....Is it in all the way?" His partner asked.

 Jonathan sighed in comfort at the warmth surrounding his dick. "It's in." 

He lifted his partner's legs up and laid a leg over his shoulder. He leaned forward and let his partner wrap their arms around his neck as he pulled out and thrusted back into then.

"AH!"

This was normal for him. No worries, spending his time everyday satisfying himself however he wanted to. Whether it was eating out, gaming, working, or sex with his friend or strangers. He lived in favor of himself.

Everyday in bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan lazes around his house before receiving a phone call.

Another morning. Another escape. One night stands were easy to pull off on a Saturday early morning.

Jonathan called a taxi and cruised down town to his apartment. Once inside, he poured himself a cup of water and proceeded to laze around his house and eat breakfast sometime soon along with a clean shower.

//

Jonathan chewed on a banana  as he booted up his game console. He plugged his phone into his charger and inserted a game into the player.

It was fun, 2 hours, maybe 5 hours quickly passing by as he relaxed with his video games. He honestly didn't know how long he played but it was 6:30p.m by the time his stomach grumbled for dinner.

**Bzz Bzz.**

Jonathan looked at his phone. "Oh, it's Luke." He pressed the answer button. "Hey dude, what's up?"

"...Hey, do you have time to come over today?"

Jonathan smirked to himself. "Haha, for _that?_ "

"What? N-No, I don't know..."

Jonathan laughed. "Hahaha! I just did it yesterday!" He breathed out a sigh. "But, I don't mind coming over now, I was getting bored anyways."

"Okay, but can we just talk?"

Jonathan frowned at the statement. "Sure, but what is there to talk about? We know each other pretty well, dude." He stood up and grabbed his keys, along with his wallet and some candy.

"Well, anything really. I-I just don't want it to be fast and have you leaving quickly again. You know?"

Jonathan locked his door. "Do I really leave so fast?"

"Yeah, you do. Every time, even if we're only kissing or something small."

Jonathan smiled. "Huh, I gotcha though. Order some pizza and we can talk."

"....Really?"

"Yeah, really. Don't trust my words?"

"......Hurry up then." Luke hung up.

Jonathan snickered to himself as he started his walk to Luke's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I got a lot of this story prewritten, it's only a matter of typing it all out and posting everything.


	3. A game meant for 2 players.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte dos.

"Jonathan, what the fuck?"

Jonathan looked up from what he was doing. "What?"

Luke pinched the bridge of his nose. "I asked if we could talk. You come over and eat, _then this?"_

Jonathan stopped licking Luke's chest. "What? We already talked."

Luke ticked. "Yeah! About mundane shit I already knew!"

Jonathan stared incredulously. "Why are you so angry for? I warned you that there wasn't anything to chat about." He huffed a sigh and licked a line down Luke's stomach. His hands efficiently unbuttoning Luke's jeans.

"J-Jonathan, you suck you know that?"

Jonathan snickered before before slowly removing Luke's jeans. "I'm about to if that was what you meant." He seated himself in between Luke's legs and kissed the tip of Luke's cock.

Luke blushed. "Mnn!" 

Jonathan lapped circles around Luke's erection. He slowly took in the head, swallowing down his cock lower and lower until his throat tightened lightly.

"F-Fuck..." Luke gripped his bed sheets.

Jonathan sat still, licking the shaft that rested in his mouth. His hand massaging Luke's balls as he came up. His mouth drooled spit onto Luke's cock to lubricate the rest of his dick.

"Hehe, you're getting bigger."

Luke pursed his lips as he watched Jonathan stroke his dick. He watched him lick his fingers and cover them in saliva before bringing them behind his back to stretch himself open. His mouth enclosing on his head and sliding down then back up with a suck.

Jonathan licked up the side of Luke's shaft. "This is to make up for not talking I guess." He Sucked one more time before he sat up straight. His fingers working himself open as he spoke. "I'll ride you or something, so put on a condom as I do this."

Luke did as told. His cheeks burning as he tore the condom and rolled it onto his dick. He slipped out of his shirt and tossed it aside as Jonathan straddled him. He held Jonathan's hips as  he lowered himself onto Luke's cock.

"Khhh, J-Jon-shit." Luke groaned.

Jonathan rested his hands onto Luke's stomach as he looked behind him. His hips slowly lifted up before coming back down.

"AH!" Jonathan continued his pace of riding. Luke groaning and panting below him.

"Ah! Hahn! Aaahhhh!"

Jonathan leaned down and kissed Luke. His hips now grinding against Luke.

"Mn fuck that's good Jonathan."

"Hahah, I'm getting close Luke." Jonathan panted out as he raised his body and lifted up his body thrusting Luke's dick quickly into him.

Luke reached down and pumped Jonathan's dick as he held the base of his own. "We'll cum together then."

Jonathan stared into Luke's eyes and laid his head against his chest as the hot pool in his stomach released. "Aaaahhhhh! F-aaahhhh." His cum shot in spurts atop Luke's stomach.

Luke groaned loudly as he thrusted into Jonathan and came into the condom.

Jonathan panted in heavy breaths  before lifting his hips up and letting Luke's dick slip out of him.He rolled next to Luke who carefully pulled off his condom and tied it before throwing it away.

"We should shower dude, I can see the sweat on your face."

Jonathan sighed. "Yeah..." He felt the sweat under his knees run. "Change your sheets too."

Luke smirked. "Heh, then sleep together too?" He tempted.

Jonathan rolled of the bed. "What are we? Married?"

Luke pulled Jonathan in by the waist and kissed him. "We've been doing this long enough to be....."

Jonathan blushed and pushed Luke away. "What are you talking about? All we do is this."

Luke smiled. "Well, that's because you have an endless appetite for sex with me." He stretched his back. "You even slowed down the amount of one night stands you have in favor of me."

Jonathan looked away. "Not true, I did it yesterday."

"After doing it with me 3 times the previous week." He smirked. "Oh! And didn't you hold of your one night stand thing for about a week before that?"

Jonathan huffed a breath. "Whatever, so I like you better. So what? It doesn't say anything."

Luke held Jonathan's hand a lightly pecked it. "It says a lot of things that i'll tell you some other time." He drew back and blew some air out of his mouth. "For now though, let's shower and get some rest. I feel like passing out any second."

Jonathan sat on the edge of the bed. "Go first, i'll take one after you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evan will pop soon I promise :'I


	4. Never seen before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan goes home. Though not without taking notice of a new store.

Jonathan slowly blinked his eyes open. Sunlight flooded his vision and blinding him every time.

"Uuuhhgghh...." He groaned and covered his eyes with his arm.

"Morning already....?" Luke mumbled from behind him.

"Uh-hunh." Jonathan said as he felt Luke tighten the grip around his waist and pull him closer. "Luke I-"

"Just a little longer, I know you like to leave early...." Luke mumbled slightly, his eyes closed.

Jonathan swallowed a lump in his throat and felt his hands become clammy with sweat. "M-Maybe another time?" He tried to move but Luke held him still.

"And? When is this 'another time'? I always call you first."

Jonathan stared at the view through the window. "I-I'll call you then, next time..."

Luke paused before huffing out a sigh. "Fine. Leave." He removed his arms and turned onto his back. Jonathan crawled out and changed into his cleaned clothes.

//

It was a nice day. Clear skies with a slight breeze always meant that the day was going to be pretty good.

Jonathan took a detour through a park with a mellow looking street that mostly has rentable workspaces, houses, and a flower store aligning the street.

Jonathan stopped for a moment. A flower store? he thought as he looked at the new store in front of him.

It was a modest sized building with pastel colors lining the walls and small amount of bricks on the outside. There were various labeled plants sitting in the front along with an aromatic scent exuding from the flowers.

Jonathan felt hypnotized as he took a step closer. He stared at one of the colored roses sitting at the front.

"Do you need help?" Came a voice near his ear.

Jonathan jumped back with a startle. "W-Waaahhh!" He screamed loudly. He turned and glared at the stranger who snuck up on him. He saw the person laughing at him. "You son of a bitch! Why did you do that!?" He exclaimed without thinking.

The man simply calmed his laughs and set his hands onto his hips. "I was only asking if you needed help, you don't have to get pissed off."

Woah, it's like caramel. Thought Jonathan as he listened to the man chastise him for panicking without a reason.

"Geez. As funny as it was, there was no need to freak out." He smiled. "I'm Evan, i'm a part-time worker here at Rainbow bouquets."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "You work here?"

Evan rolled his eyes. "No, I put this apron on and make coffee down the road."

Jonathan laughed lightly before bursting into a complete laughing fit.

Evan stared in awe.

"Hahaha! What is that? T-That's so stupi-Hahahahahha." 

Evan smiled. "Well, I work here either way."

Jonathan calmed down as he focused on their introductions. "I'm Jonathan. I don't really know much about flowers, I just saw this place on my way home and thought it was new."

Evan looked at some flower pots before brightening with an idea. He turned to Jonathan. "W-Wait here for a sec."

Jonathan watched as Evan sped walked into the store. He saw him gather a bunch of small flowers from various pots inside the store. He stared as he saw Evan so something at the counter before rushing back out with a small bouquet of assorted flowers.

"I-It's not much, an and i'm not training in this but I watch the owner sometimes so," He stepped forward and offered the bouquet to Jonathan with a shy smile and a light blush. "Y-You can have it, on the house."

Jonathan blinked with a surprised expression. "A-Are you sure?"

Evan nodded.

Jonathan reached out and took the bouquet. He stared at the mixture of red, blue, purple, and pink flowers. He smiled brightly at Evan. "Thanks!"

Evan's heart stopped for a moment. "Uh, d-don't sweat it.."

Jonathan beamed at the colorful bouquet. "I appreciate this, Evan? Was it?"

Evan blushed. "Y-Yeah.

"I'll make sure to return the freeby Evan." Jonathan said as he started his return home again.

Evan watched him go. He then realized that he was leaving. "J-Jonathan!" He called out.

Jonathan turned around.

"S-Stop by soon!' He exclaimed.

Jonathan smiled and waved happily at Evan before continuing his walk. Evan waved back. His hand lowering onto his beating heart.

"I'm in trouble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evan!!!! There's 1 more chapter prewritten before I have to continue writing the rest of the chapters.


	5. The tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan comes to visit Evan but he goes about it in an awkward way.

He was nervous and quite aware of that fact.

Jonathan glanced into the store from where he was squatting at from behind some flower pots.

He felt his cheeks heat up as he stared. He eyed Evan texting someone on his phone behind the counter. Evan suddenly looked up and Jonathan jumped back behind his hiding place.

 _What the hell am I doing?_  He thought as he covered his face with a small smack. "Why am I even here?" He said aloud.

"Are you okay?"

Jonathan froze at the voice above him. He slowly peered at the person from behind his fingers.

It was a little boy.

Jonathan sweated. "U-Uh, yeah. Are you here for some flowers?" He asked warily.

The boy smiled and turned away with a blush. "W-Well, it's for my friend. He's sick and my mommy said it was nice to bring flowers to people when they're sick."

Jonathan smiled softly. "Then don't waste your time with me! You should hurry for your friend, i'm sure he's waiting for you."

The boy nodded and trotted into the store. Jonathan peeked inside after him and watched Evan greet the boy with a smile. _Cute_

They stood in place talking to each other as Jonathan got lost in his staring.

He became mesmerized in Evan's red converse, dark jeans that framed his legs, loose red jacket that had the sleeves rolled up exposing his toned forearms, and black apron with his name tag pinned onto it. He looked higher and was met with a pair of pretty brown eyes looking right back at him.

Jonathan froze in place. He was caught.

Evan snickered to himself as he helped the boy finish buying his small bouquet of flowers. The both of them starting a pace towards Jonathan outside.

Jonathan panicked. He started a half sprint in the opposite direction but - "Thank you mister!" He slowly turned around. "Ah y-you're welcome..." He saw Evan turn away to stifle his laughter.

The boy walked away with a wave. "Bye bye!"

Evan waved him away before facing Jonathan with an amused look in his eyes. "So? Here to return the freeby?"

Jonathan looked away with a small blush. "Y-Yeah. I'm here some flowers!"

Evan smirked and stepped closer. "Is that right? So? What kind of flowers do you want?"

Jonathan blinked at the question and thought for a moment. "A--Uh, rose! A single rose will be good."

Evan laughed lightly. "Come on in then, i'll wrap a rose up for you."

Jonathan nodded as he followed Evan into the store. Evan pulled up a stool for Jonathan to sit on before walking to a section of the store with a pair of scissors to snip a rose from its bundle.

"Wow, now I see why you wear a jacket. It's kind of cold in here." Jonathan said as unconsciously rubbed the goosebumps on his arm.

Evan circled the counter and pulled out some ribbon and a string tag. "So uh, who is the flower for?"

Jonathan thought for a moment. "It's for a friend."

Evan cut some ribbon and circled the tag around the stem of the rose. "Really? They must be a lucky girl."

Jonathan blushed at the person who popped into his head. "I-I don't know about that."

Evan smiled. "Shaky relationship?"

Jonathan blushed harder from the events that took place with the person he thought of. "I-We, We....." He blinked with a startle as he thought of what he and Luke were. He didn't know though.

Evan raised a brow as he tried to fix the bow on the rose. "Is it that bad?"

Jonathan rubbed the back of his neck with a breathless laugh. "Nooo, I'm just an idiot that's all."

Evan pursed his lips as he finished the rose. "Well, here you go. That will be $2.30.

Jonathan handed Evan 5 dollars. "Thanks."

Evan exchanged the bill and gave Jonathan his change. "No problem, thanks for coming by today."

Jonathan blushed lightly. "Coming by, right." He reached out for the rose. "Oh! give me a sec." Evan held the rose away and wrote something onto the tag with a pen. "See you another time?" he asked with a smile.

Jonathan took the rose with a light blush. "U-Uh yeah s-sure, I'll come around some time." He stuttered.

He walked out of the store after a brief goodbye. He glanced at the tag Evan worte on once he was a good distance away from the store.

**XXX-XXX-XXXX**

**Call me next time you think of coming by and I'll make you a drink. Let's talk. -Evan**

Jonathan twirled the rose in his hand as he saved the number into his phone. He quickly pulled off the tag and slipped it into his pocket. He then scrolled through his contacts and pressed the call button.

"Hello?"

"H-Hey Luke! Like I said, i'm calling first this time. I'm on my way right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOHHHHH Jonathan is calling Luke!?!?!? Doesn't that mean they're going to !?!?!?!?!?! Idk it's in progress rn. Probably coming to you guys soon.


	6. Heart ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan goes to Luke's house and gets his little secret discovered. What happens then?

Luke opened his door eagerly. "Hey Jonathan!"

Jonathan smiled and handed Luke the rose he bought. "I picked that up on my way here."

Luke stared at the rose. "Cool, I don't know a guy who gets other guys flowers but I like the change."

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Whatever, shut up."

Luke hugged Jonathan by the waist. "Thanks, babe."

Jonathan blushed lightly. "Get off of me!"

Luke swung Jonathan around in a circle before picking him up off of the ground.

"You son of a bitch! Put me down!" Jonathan exclaimed as he squirmed in Luke's arms.

Luke walked towards his room door and kicked it open. He crashed into his bed with Jonathan wrapped around his arms.

"What the fuck dude!!?" Jonathan said as he tried to get out of the embrace.

"No leaving! You promised you'll let me do what I wanted next time, and next time is now."

"What the hell? When did I ever say that!" Jonathan gave up once Luke bit his ear lightly. "Ow! Fine goddamnit!"

Luke smiled as he cuddled into Jonathan's back. "You're so cute."

Jonathan scowled at the blankets on the bed. "I'm not cute, i'm a man."

Luke kissed Jonathan's head. "See? Cute."

Jonathan huffed a sigh.

"By the way, where did you buy that flower at?"

Jonathan paused. "At a flower store, why?"

Luke thought for a moment. "No reason. Just that it means that store must be nearby right?"

Jonathan sighed. "I don't, I guess." He mumbled.

"You're being really vague you know that?"

"Shut up."

Luke sighed and closed his eyes.

There was a moment of silence as they laid on the bed, thinking.

Luke reached into his pocket. "So? Who's Evan?"

Jonathan tensed at the name. "I don't know."

Luke leaned into Jonathan's neck. "Don't lie to me. You had his phone number in your pocket."

Jonathan sat up quickly and looked at Luke with a surprised glare. "How did you get that!" He tried grabbing the tag out of Luke's hand. But Luke held his had away and pushed Jonathan down.

"Easy now tiger, i'm just curious." He said with a playful tone.

Jonathan stared at him carefully. "H-he just works at the store and wanted to be friends, that's all."

Luke smiled. "Is that it?"

Jonathan adverted his gaze. "Y-yeah, that's it."

Luke crushed the tag mercilessly in his hand. "Good." He leaned down and kissed Jonathan as he threw the crumpled tag aside.

"Mnn. Luke! I thought you just wanted to talk!"

Luke sucked hickeys onto Jonathan's neck as his hands slipped up his shirt. "I changed my mind."

"Ah! Haha, look who's being quick now!"

Luke pulled Jonathan's shirt off and then his own. "Shut up." He kissed a line down Jonathan's neck while his hands pulled his pants down. He sucked on his chest and lapped at his nipples.

"Aah! Hhaahhhh. S-Slow down will you? I'm not a piece of meat." Jonathan said as his heart raced.

"What? Slow down? Your 'friend' down there is saying something else." He pulled Jonathan's boxers and jeans completely off. Revealing Jonathan's growing erection.

"W-woah! Uh, ahm." Jonathan's heart ached a bit as he watched Luke grab a bottle of lube and a condom from under his bed. He saw him pour a generous amount onto his fingers.

Luke's hand lowered and prodded Jonathan's hole. "Relax a little." He pushed 2 fingers inside.

"Aghh, hah! Nnnn." Jonathan covered his mouth and gritted his teeth. Somehow, it felt wrong this time.

"L-Luke! Don't MNhhh!"

Luke continued separating his fingers and stretching Jonathan open.

"Mnn!" Jonathan bit his wrist. "Nnghhah!" His eyes stung a bit as the ache in his heart spread to his limbs and throat. It felt suffocating.

Luke let his fingers slide out as he ripped open the condom open and rolled it over his dick. He lubed it up before lining it against Jonathan's hole and pushing it in. "As loose as ever." He mused.

"Nn! Aaahhhhh!" Jonathan's ache dissipated into pleasure. His arm falling to his side and gripping the sheets.

Luke pulled out and thrusted back into him.

Jonathan felt sick with pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys, I hyper-extended the ligament in my knee and got offended. But here's the next chapter, I got one more coming in today too. My friend keeps pushing me, at this point i'm only doing it for him.


	7. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan's bored without his lov-favorite customer around. Then bam, a rude customer shows claiming things that would make anyones blood boil.

**Bzz Bzz**

Evan opened  his messages. "Oh." He read over the recent conversation he had with Jonathan. "I guess he's sick..." He shut his phone off and shoved it into his pocket.

Evan sighed in a long bored manner as he leaned onto the counter, propping his head up with his hand. His other hand tapping a slow rhythm against the hard surface as he stared at the wall next to him in a mindless daze.

He turned his head and saw a customer standing at the front flowers. "Guess I have to do my job." He lazily slid off his chair and walked to the store's door. Lightly opening it, he stuck his head out with a smile. "Do you need help with anything?" He said plainly.

The customer looked at him with observant eyes before smirking. "Too weak."

Evan blinked at the insult. "Excuse me? What did you say?"

His customer continued his condescending stare. "Oh nothing, just that you look too wimpy to be my rival. No competition at all." 

Evan glared at his customer. "Look, are you going to buy something? Or waste my time?"

His customer showed a plastic smile. "Get me an assorted bouquet of chrysanthemums." He ordered.

Evan pursed his lips. "Hurry up inside." He walked to the fridges and roughly pulled out a pre-made bouquet. "This is the only one we have, so deal with it." His customer raised an eyebrow at him. "Now pay up and leave."

His customer smirked more. "Is this how you treat Jonathan? So cold."

Evan's eyes widened. "Jonathan?" He scowled at the man. "How do you know him?"

His customer smiled. "Who wouldn't? Cute face, adorable laugh, nice ass...pretty moans..."

Evan slammed the flowers down onto the counter and gripped the man's shirt, pulling him closer to himself. "What did you say about him fucker!?"

His customer laughed breathlessly. "Don't get tense now, you look like a child. Besides, i'm not looking for a fight."

Evan gritted his teeth. "You're sure as hell asking for an ass kicking."

His customer scowled at him. "Let go of me and calm the fuck down. I only came here to warn you." He held up a $10 dollar bill and set it onto the counter.

Evan let go and stepped behind the counter to register the pay. "Warn me about what."

His customer looked him in the eyes. "Stay away from Jonathan, he doesn't need a piece of trash like you confusing him from me."

Evan paused for a moment as he tried to quell his need to punch the guy. He smiled warily. "What? Are you his boyfriend or something?" He asked in a sarcastic voice.

The customer smirked at him. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know." He took his flowers and change before leaving with an insulting goodbye.

Evan watched him leave, walk away from the store to god knows where. He clenched his hands into fists and slammed them against the counter top. "Dammit! Who the hell was that guy!?" He bit the inside of his cheek until it hurt. "I'll have to make him mine then...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like excuses, but that's because I have a life. So tbh this is all fiction guys, just read it for what it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any grammar or sentence errors, I do my best to proofread everything before posting.  
> Comment or kudos if you enjoyed this!


End file.
